


It's too cold without you.

by Starlight_moonlight



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, We Die Like Men, i suck at writing smut so dont get excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_moonlight/pseuds/Starlight_moonlight
Summary: Sonic wakes up Shadow to tell him he's cold.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	It's too cold without you.

Sonic shifts in bed for what seems like the 10th time tonight but he just can't seem to find a comfortable position or at least one that offers more warmth it was mostly the cold that was bothering him at this point he wouldn't say that he hated the cold but he wasn't quite fond of it either, it seemed so far his chances of actually going back to sleep were decreasing by the minute.

He turns his head to look at the clock by his nightstand, he knows he shouldn't especially since Shadow has scolded him for this multiple times saying something about how it will make him anxious and trigger some hormones among other mumbo jumbos that he just didn't catch, and speaking of Shadow he seemed to be sleeping just fine, from what he could make out in the dark it looked like his hands were tucked under his pillow while his head rested on top of it with the blanket lying just bellow his back quills, he looked...

Peaceful.

He wished Shadow looked like this more often, he deserved to be happy after everything he had been through.

Sonics train of thought was cut off abruptly as he felt another shiver go up his spine from the cold, he could go get more blankets but he didn't want to get out of bed, plus with all the noise the would make trying to find them he would probably wake Shadow up, he was honestly surprised he hadn't already with all the pulling of the sheets but maybe Shadow had just gotten used to sonic moving in his sleep, he could also try and snuggle up to him without waking him up which considering how light his lover slept probably wouldn't happen, it might just be best to wake him up anyway and just ask him where the blankets where.

"shads." Sonic grabs a hold of his shoulder slowly rubbing it, it shouldn't take too much to wake him up "shadooow wake up.." This time he received a deep grunt in return as he leaned a bit closer so he didn't have to speak in such a loud tone since he knew Shadow didn't like being woken up by loud noises, he moved a little closer laying just beside him while slowly rubbing his shoulder and shaking it a bit, this time he felt the mattress dip as shadow shifted in the bed.

"what is it Sonic?..." Shadows voice sounded a bit deeper than usual, he was soon shivering not from the cold but from hearing shadows tone of voice, he needed to stay focused here! He was almost forgetting what he was going to say "Do you know where the blankets are?.. I'm uh, kind of cold" Shadow let out a deep sigh through his nose, he considered for a moment if he should just tell sonic were the blankets were, let him make a mess because he knows that sonic is going to get confused with his instructions or just go get them himself.

"Last time I told you where something was you made a mess of our kitchen," Shadow said finally opening his eyes to look at the smaller hedgehog in front of him seeing him frown a bit at his response "oh come on how was I supposed to know where the salt was if I couldn't even see it!" Sonic said slightly raising his tone of voice from the hushed whispers he was using earlier, he recalled telling sonic where the salt was which proceeded to sonic pulling out everything from their top kitchen cabinet and onto to their island because he apparently "couldn't see it".

Shadow knowing where this was headed, and how he probably only had a few more hours to sleep before he had to get up for work just pulled up the small fraction of blanket that was acting as a barrier between and moved so that he was laying at his side, "Stop talking for one and just come here." he moved to wrap a hand around his partner's waist to pull him closer while the one that was on the bed slipped through Sonics shoulder and neck for support, he wouldn't mind if his arm numb in the morning he liked holding his lover and he wanted him to be comfortable so it was okay.

He felt Sonic tense up a bit at first until he started to relax in his arms, Sonic moved a hand from their embrace to grip the blanket and pull it up so it would cover the both of them he looked up at him to smile, he could already feel his muscles relaxing from the warmth "thanks, uh you're really warm." Shadow hummed in response and pulled his lover closer to him.

Sonic let out a sigh of satisfaction at least he wasn't cold anymore, he thought before finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! I haven't written anything since 2019 and you can tell lol  
> But I gave it a shot again because I felt inspired I hoped you enjoyed this owo  
> If you want to send me a message or just want to see some cool sonadow fan art you can check out my Instagram here:  
> https://www.instagram.com/moon__child700/?hl=en


End file.
